


They Didn't Understand

by Eloritia



Series: Death Note Drabbles [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloritia/pseuds/Eloritia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Light's dying thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Didn't Understand

 

I didn't expect to end like this. I just wanted world to be a better place. But they didn't understand me! No one did! I just wanted to make a perfect world. Where no crimes would be committed. Fools! And now I will end like this? No! I don't want to. I don't deserve this end! I planned everything so carefully, but... why? It's unfair. I took God's responsibility upon myself. I punished criminals. Useless to this world. I'm justice, and some understood that. I became God for them. Some were just crazy fanatics, but still... I don't deserve this death! I needed just a little bit more time and this world would be ideal. Why couldn't they see that? Ideal world is all I ever wanted. We had same goal, but they didn't understand me! And that Shinigami. Entertainment. Such a disgusting reason. But I could keep this fun for him... I nearly won. Truly became God of the New World. Peaceful world. But now I'll die like this?! I —


End file.
